happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wawa
Wawa is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Wawa is a brown (dyed blue) squirrel who an artist and want to be an animator. She loves drawing and playing video-games since little, she's good at playing though being artist. She likes all animals, especially cats and squirrels, she find them as cutest animals. She has anger issue and unstable emotions, meaning she can get angry so easily and be very emotional. Despite this, Wawa is still a good and caring person. She is a bit socially awkward and sometimes stuttering, she rarely goes outside the house, if she do then she'll be seen in store or at park. She seems smart at any school subjects, except for mathematics and physics, because she's very confused easily. Wawa is nearsighted, which mean she must wearing glasses, however, she doesn't like to wear it and will be "nerd". She doesn't want to talk to everyone but her family, teachers and friends. Wawa can also forgets about something easily, she can't remember what current things but she can remember things that long time ago. Personality and Characteristic Wawa is caring, hot-tempered, loud, energetic and courage. She's both tomboy and girly girl, as she don't want to wear skirts and like cute things like kittens. At first glance, she's a shy and quiet girl, but then turns to be hot-tempered and lazy. Nevertheless, she still shy and quiet when meet strangers. Wawa is very unique than others, she can be normal however lacks of personality or sour and grumpy yet caring or quiet but brave enough to say honest. She's usually curious when come to something's new. Wawa can be normal, however, still unique as usual. Appearance Wawa has a bit slim body, short messy (though it's more curly) black hair, dark brown eyes and a beauty mark on her right arm. She wears blue unzipped hoodie, a white horizontal striped shirt, and indigo pants. She's also can be wearing different clothes, e.g red hoodie, black long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of short. Wawa can wears glasses, but not too often. Trivia *Her birth is 6th September 2003. *Her favorite video-games is Pokemon, Kirby Super Star, and Super Mario RPG. She loves fighting and adventure-types games. *She lives in Indonesia. *She was originally a purple wolf. *Her name was actually from one of her creator's real name until it changes into a nickname. *She was heavily based on her creator. *She has dyslexia due she's really hard to remember some words, like "amethyst" or "precious". *She has acrophobia and nyctophobia. Gallery rsz_self-insert.png|Wawa wears angry Handy's shirt Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Good characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Glasses Category:Smart Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Characters with relatives Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Self-Inserts Category:Former Self-Inserts Category:2nd Self-Inserts Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Free to Use